Je ne vois l'avenir qu'avec toi
by Yukio4
Summary: Akashi savait tout. Y compris l'avenir. Mais savait-il que Kise ne pouvait envisager le sien sans lui ? OS Akakise!


Re! Voilà un petit one-shot Akakise que j'ai écris il y a quelques temps et que j'ai décidé de poster! Il n'y a presque rien sur ce pairing en français et je compte bien remédier à cela! J'espère que les fans de ce couple (et les autres aussi) y trouveront leur compte. J'en ai plusieurs autres en projet. En espérant que ça vous plaise et bonne lecture!

Je ne vois l'avenir qu'avec toi

Akashi avait convoqué toute la G.M au gymnase. Pour parler du lycée apparemment. Kise était sur qu'ils allaient choisir le lycée auquel ils iraient tous pour pouvoir continuer leur série de victoire 3 ans de plus. Il en était sûr. Jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi décide du contraire.

_**« Nous irons tous dans des lycées différents. Ainsi nous pourrons nous affronter les uns les autres et pourrons voir lequel de nous est le plus fort. »**_

Le cœur de Kise s'était brisé. Décidément, le destin s'acharnait vraiment contre lui. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi à ce point ? Pourquoi ce maudit destin le privait même de voir la personne qu'il aimait, déjà que son amour était à sens unique. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Il voulait pleurer. Mais il ne devait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Pas devant Lui.

Il voulait contester l'idée d'Akashi. Dire qu'il voulait qu'ils aillent tous dans le même établissement. Mais il ne pouvait pas contester ses ordres. Et si le destin lui donnait une chance de s'éloigner de Lui pour qu'il arrête de souffrir ? Pour qu'il arrête de pleurer sans cesse seul chez lui à cause de ses sentiments ? Mais le seul fait de penser qu'ils s'éloigneraient l'un de l'autre l'attristait trop.

Mais rien ne pouvait changer les ordres d'Akashi. Ils étaient absolus

A partir du mois de mars, il ne pourrait plus Le voir tous les jours.

Puis l'entraînement commença. Kise n'avait pas le cœur à jouer. Il était tellement obnubilé par la décision d'Akashi qu'il se prit un ballon dans la tête, ce qui le sortit du terrain pendant trois bons quarts d'heures car il était complètement sonné. Mais tout ce temps, il L'observait. Il profitait des derniers mois pendant lesquels il pouvait encore le faire.

L'entraînement s'acheva avant qu'il ait pu rejouer. Il partit le premier. Il faisait noir dehors. Il faisait froid aussi. C'était le mois de janvier après tout. Mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il donna un coup de poing de toutes ses forces dans le mur qui était à côté de lui. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Son poing lui faisait mal. Il saignait. Mais il s'en fichait presque. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était évacuer. La douleur de son poing n'était rien comparée à celle de son cœur. Il commençait à pleurer quand il entendit une voix. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Trop bien même. C'était Sa voix.

_**« Ryouta ?**_

_**-A… Akashicchi ?**_

_**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu as la main en sang.**_

_**-C'est rien…**_

_**-Te fous pas de ma gueule. T'as vu l'état de ton poing ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « rien ».**_

Akashi approcha sa main de celle de Ryouta qui la rejeta violemment avant de plaquer Akashi contre le mur en le tenant par le col.

_**« Tout ça c'est de ta faute. A toi et à ta décision. On devait rester tous ensemble 3 ans de plus. Toi qui vois tout soit disant, tu ne vois rien en fait!**_

Kise posa sa tête contre le torse d'Akashi. Il pleurait. Il répéta

_**-Tu ne vois rien... Rien du tout...**_

_**-Je ne vois rien c'est ça ? Mais toi non plus non ?**_

Il retourne la situation en plaquant Ryota contre le mur. D'une main il lui lève la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, de l'autre, il lui tient le bras. Il l'empêche de fuir en mettant sa jambe droite entre celles du mannequin.

_**\- J'ai toujours tout eu, reprit-il, de gré ou de force. Mais tu es la seule chose que je ne peux pas avoir de force. Je t'aime trop pour forcer tes sentiments. Je préfère t'éloigner de moi que de te prendre de force. Quand je vois ce visage, en train de pleurer qui plus est, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de l'embrasser. »**_

Il lâcha Ryouta et commença à partir. Kise était sonné. **_« Je t'aime »_**. Akashi lui avait dit, indirectement certes et à sa manière, mais il l'avait dit. Il courut vers ce dernier qui était déjà plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il l'attrapa par la main. Le tourna vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_**« Dans ce cas, tu n'auras plus jamais à te retenir. »**_

Ensuite il l'embrassa. Chastement au début, mais Akashi voulut approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues finirent par s'enlacer. Les deux profitaient pleinement de ce baiser qu'ils attendaient chacun depuis si longtemps.

C'est Kise qui rompit le baiser.

**_« A… Akashicchi… Je ne te l'ai pas dit moi. Alors laisse-moi te l'avouer : Je t'aime._**

**_-Dans ce cas, laisse moi me répéter : Je t'aime aussi Ryouta. »_**

Ils se ré-embrassèrent. Cette fois c'est Akashi qui rompit le baiser :

**_« Ryouta, mes ordres sont ?_**

**_-Absolus pourquoi ?_**

**_-Alors je t'ordonne de sortir avec moi. Et je n'attends pas d'autres réponses que « Oui »._**

**_-Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire autre chose. »_**

Kise était si heureux. Akashi l'aimait. Plus même, ils sortaient désormais ensemble. Il croyait rêver. Mais il fut ramené à la réalité. Sa blessure au poing droit saignait toujours et il commençait à se sentir flagada. Il tituba mais son petit ami le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe. Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital qui était à proximité. Résultat, le blond aurait un bon bandage sur la main pendant quelques temps. Le rouge le déposa chez lui avant de rentrer lui-même.

A partir de demain, tout serait différent, car l'amour de Kise pour son Akashicchi n'était plus à sens unique et ne le serait plus jamais.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir! A bientôt :-)


End file.
